Shawn Mendes and Bradley Simpson Worlds Apart
by SaviourofMisbehaviour
Summary: Having a crush is hard enough, and so is having a relationship. But what happens when that crush is separated by an ocean and you're in two different time zones?


_Our story begins after the filming of the "Oh Cecilia" music video by The Vamps with Shawn Mendes. Shawn has just returned home from Spain where the video was shot and Bradley Simpson was taking a much deserved break back home in Sutton._

- **Brad** -

The past week had been chaotic, fun but chaotic. Shawn and I had hung out after filming was done, in a flat I was renting in London. We only hung out for two days but those two days were amazing. Before I knew it I had started falling for him, and didn't want him to go. But I knew he had to and around noon I dropped him off at the airport and headed home to get some rest. When I woke up I immediately checked my phone and much to my dismay I didn't have a text or missed call from him. Surely he had gotten in by now it was a 7 hour flight and it was almost eight o clock now, so it should only be about 3 in the afternoon in Toronto. After taking a shower and making sure I had everything I got in my car and headed to my house in Sutton. I decided I would stay with my parents for a while before I was thrown back into the hustle and bustle of shooting music videos.

By 9 o clock I was pulling into my parent's driveway and dragging myself inside. They were on vacation in Paris until the weekend so I had a few days to just lounge around. I dropped my bags by the door and collapsed on the couch to watch TV. When I had finally decided I would just watch what was on I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew it was morning and I was laying on the floor. As I dragged myself off the floor I felt a pain in my arm and noticed a small bruise had formed where, I assumed, I had whacked my arm on the table. I shook my head and checked my phone as I walked into the kitchen. It was only 6 in the morning so I decided to wait a while before even thinking about texting Shawn. Maybe he had just passed out when he got home, Jet lag can definitely take its toll on your body. And I felt selfish for wishing he would just talk to me. I put some water in the kettle for tea and made some toast, which I almost burned because I was day dreaming so much. After a decent breakfast I got dressed and sat on the couch for what seemed like hours only now realizing I had no idea what to do. The guys and I usually spent so much time together, and I had been with Shawn the past two days. The first day or two after being alone I always felt lost, not knowing what to do. I decided to just force myself to go out and go to the shops so I had something to make for dinner.

- **Shawn** -

I got in to Toronto around 3 in the afternoon and immediately passed out in my parent's car on the way home. It had been a long week capped off by a great two days Bradley. I didn't want to go but decided on the flight home that I would go back as soon as I could to spend more time with him. You know when you wake up and had a good dream so you try to go back to sleep to finish it but it's never the same one? Well I dreamt about him the whole flight back, the ride home, and when I went to bed that night, like I was watching a movie and simply paused it each time I woke up. It was like I was reliving those two days. And I felt butterflies in my stomach when I thought about the kiss he gave me on the cheek before I got out of the car. I had fool around more than a few times with my friend David in middle school and we even " _dated_ " for a few weeks but it wasn't exactly what I'd call _real._ But Bradley made me feel great. He kept telling me to just call him Brad because everyone else did, but I loved his name, I didn't want to part with a single syllable of it. When I finally woke up it was only 2 in the morning, which meant it was only 7 in the morning in England. So I resisted texting him as I went downstairs to get some food. I sat down on my bed and watched about a half a season of The Simpsons. When I check the time again it was almost 6 so I decided to get in for a shower before everyone was awake.

I wondered what my parents would think if I told them I was going to London for a few weeks. They'd probably try to talk me out of it as parents always do, after all I had been gone for almost three weeks already. But two days alone with him wasn't enough. The night before I left we slept in the same bed. We didn't have sex or anything but we cuddled together and didn't stop even when we woke up. We were so reluctant to move that I almost missed my flight. I even found myself silently wishing on the way to the airport that he would drive slower so I _would_ miss my flight, just so I had one more day with him. Sadly we were there on time, and I again found myself wishing he would have driven just a little bit slower. Right before I got out he leaned over and kissed me on the cheek and I felt my face getting red as I noticed him blush too. I turned and waved goodbye as I walked into the airport.

I was brought out of my daze because I thought I heard the phone ring. Soon after I heard someone knock on the door, I turned off the water and asked who it was.

"It's mom, Andrew's on the phone, says it's important."

"Okay, be right out." I dried myself off and wrapped the towel around my waist. As soon as I walked out she practically shoved the phone in my face.

"Hey Andrew, what's going on?" I closed my bedroom door and held the phone with my shoulder as I dropped the towel in the hamper and sat down on my bed. I didn't _need_ to get dressed right now, and to be honest I enjoyed being naked.

" _The Vamps have a charity show coming up and their manager Brian said he wants you to surprise the band by coming out before they perform 'Oh Cecilia'. The show is in three weeks think you can swing it?"_

"Yeah! I mean I gotta tell my parents but yeah! I'd love to!"

" _Okay, call me back after you talk to them, and by the way Shawn don't say anything to Brad. Talk to you later bud."_ Was he serious? How was I not going to spill the beans to Bradley? Even now I just wanted to call him and tell him I was coming back. I jumped off my bed and almost ran out the door before I remembered I was as naked as the day I was born. I pulled on a pair of sweat pants sticking out of my dresser and almost fell over in my haste. When I finally managed them on I bound down the stairs and almost crashed into my dad.

"Hey dad, I have to talk to you and mom, where is she?"

"Uh…Kitchen I think, is everything okay?"

"Yeah! Great! Come with me." I practically dragged him into the kitchen anxious to tell my parents. My parents looked at me like I had four heads as I spewed out what Andrew had told me in a jumble of incoherent sentences. My dad shook my shoulder to get my attention.

"Hey, English please."

"Right. Sorry…okay so Andrew called me and said The Vamps were playing a charity concert in three weeks. Their manager wants me to surprise them before they play 'Oh Cecilia'. That's the video we just shot, and I really want to go. Please tell me I can go."

"How long will you be there?"

"I'm not sure, he didn't say, a week, maybe two…" They looked at each other as if they were communicating by thought before my mom delivered her verdict.

"I guess so Shawn, _BUT_! You have to have Andrew call me so I know what's going on exactly, and you need to find out where you'll be staying so I know. So go call Andrew." She gestured upstairs and I jumped up and gave her a kiss on the cheek and gave my dad a hug, shouting a thank you over my shoulder as I ran into my room and called Andrew to tell him what my mom said. I told him to tell her I needed to be there for two weeks so I had time to spend with Bradley, I of course omitted the last part and he relented. Telling me though that if she found out it was unnecessary he was throwing me under the bus. I thanked him over and over and hung up to got online right away to book my flight and a hotel room. Noticing it was now almost noon in England I texted Bradley, I knew it would be one of the hardest things I would ever have to do not to spoil the surprise and tell him I would be coming. But with how excited I was the next three weeks would fly right by.


End file.
